The present application relates to human/computer interfaces and more particularly to a wearable headset computer that accepts voice commands, tracks hand gestures and/or detects head movements to provide inputs to control software running within the headset computer and/or peripheral devices.
Small, portable electronic devices capable of storing and displaying large amounts of high resolution computer graphic information and video content continue to be increasingly popular. Devices such as the Apple iPhone™, Google Android™ and other smartphones represent a significant trend in convergence among mobile telephones, portable computers and digital media players (iPhone is a trademark of Apple Computer, Inc. and Android is a trademark of Google, Inc.). Although these smartphones typically include a display screen, the visual experience of a high-resolution, large format display cannot easily be replicated of because physical size limitations in the handheld form factor.
Other devices which provide improved functionality over smart phones are known by various names such as headset computers, video eyewear, head mounted displays with embedded computer processors, and the like. These devices include a frame or other support mechanism that is worn about the face and/or head, similar to a pair of eyeglasses and/or headphones. The frame houses a small, high-resolution microdisplay, optical lenses and other components needed to present an electronic image to the wearer. Circuitry in the headset computer can include display drivers, wireless interface(s), and fully functional personal computer systems. For further information regarding such headset computers, refer to corresponding patent application entitled “Handheld Wireless Display Devices Having High-Resolution Display Suitable for Use as a Mobile Internet Device”, PCT International Application Number PCT/US09/38601 filed Mar. 27, 2009, the entire contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Such devices are also further described in U.S. Application Nos. 61/300,611, filed on Feb. 2, 2010, titled “Head Mounted Video Eyewear With Accessory Mount;” Ser. No. 12/774,179, filed on May 5, 2010, titled “Remote Control Of Host Application Using Motion And Voice Commands;” 61/176,662, filed on May 8, 2009, titled “Remote Control Of Host Application Using Tracking And Voice Commands;” 61/237,884, filed on Aug. 28, 2009, titled “Remote Control Of Host Application Using Motion And Voice Commands;” Ser. No. 12/008,114, filed on Jan. 8, 2008, titled “Monocular Display Device;” and Ser. No. 12/008,104, filed on Jan. 8, 2008, titled “Monocular Display Device;” the contents of each of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety.